Strange Things Happen
by Wryly Fantarding
Summary: RND Written by Slashseeker and Beatrisu as a gift for Nobiki. Genma is tired and cold, and his nose is runny... Who will be there to cheer him up? SMUT YAOI Genma? utter crack


**Title: **Strange Things Happen  
**Authors: **Slashseeker and Beatrisu  
**Rating: **NC-17  
**Warnings: **PWP, crack, Genma isn't paired with Hayate OR Raidou  
**Note: **Written as a cheer-up fic for Nobiki-senpai XD Be happy, dear friend!

Genma was tired, he was cold, and his nose was runny. The fact that he had to sniff every time he breathed in through his nose only added to his aggravation. He was far away from home and his warm bed.

The young man sighed and leaned against a tree, rubbing at his eyes. Damn, he needed a rest.

Kabuto leapt through the trees quietly. Orochimaru had sent him on a short information gathering mission and now he was on his way back, eager to get out of the wet, chill weather. The young man paused for a moment, something niggling at his senses, and he stretched them out, searching for the disturbance.

It was him. That fucker he'd been searching for, Genma was sure of it. The chakra traces were just the same. So familiar. Excited and on the prowl, the assassin leapt into the closest tree, moving towards the source.

The teen looked up, the noise of rustling leaves catching his attention a split second before he noticed the chakra coming at him. His eyes narrowed as he prepared to leap away, ready to race back to familiar, safe ground. His white bangs ruffled in the light, cold breeze, and he stared through them to keep his eyes where he thought the owner of the approaching chakra would appear.

Only, he didn't. Genma tackled the teen from the opposite direction of where he had left his clone, sending them both crashing to the ground as he dismissed it. "Gotcha!" He practically purred, senbon aimed at the younger male's jugular vein.

Kabuto let out a startled noise as he fell through the air, though it ended in a grunt as the air got knocked out of him from the impact with the ground. He struggled to pull in air, eyes glaring at the leaf ninja on top of him. He jabbed his hand at the other's side, and it glowed with cutting chakra.

Genma let out a startled gasp and collapsed on top of his enemy. "Totally unfair," he groaned, wrapping his legs around the teenager's waist and tugging him so Genma was on the bottom. He struck out with both hands and hit the knots of nerves on each of Kabuto's shoulders, disabling his arms. Squeezing him with his thighs, Genma grinned. "_Now_ I got you."

Kabuto growled, trying to get away. "It's not that easy." And he brought his forehead down, aiming to break the other's nose. His torso wriggled, trying to get out of the other's grip.

Genma flexed his thighs, and suddenly, Kabuto was on the ground again, pinned beneath the older man. Leaning down, Genma smirked. "When you leaned down," he purred, "what were you going to do?"

"Why would I tell you anything?" His eyes were narrowed as he squirmed, arms limp at his sides as he glared up at the older ninja. His expression was harsh, and his glasses were askew, fogging up under the moisture of Genma's breath.

Chuckling, Genma leaned down further, lips almost brushing. "Were you trying to break my nose, hmm? Kabuto-kun...?"

"What do you _think_?" His lips pulled back from his teeth, and he tried to snap at Genma's lips, trying anything to cause damage and get away.

Genma's teeth closed around Kabuto's bottom lip and pulled gently. "I think you should behave," he said, sitting back up, purposefully grinding his ass down along Kabuto's cock in the process.

Kabuto's eyes widened as he pulled his head back sharply. Uncaring of the fact that his slightly cracked lips began to bleed a little from the motion, he struggled to get away. "What the hell are you doing?"

"What? Am I doing something?" Genma blinked innocently, standing slowly. "I want to ask you a couple questions, is all. And you'll be a good boy and answer them, or I capture you and let Morino Ibiki handle you."

"I'm not telling you anything." The words were spat out angrily. He pushed himself back with his feet, feeling starting to return to his fingers again, though he did nothing to show the other that fact. After a few feet, his back pressed up against a tree, and using the tall plant as a brace, he sat up, glaring at the Konoha shinobi.

Genma spat his senbon into one of Kabuto's shoulders, then threw another one, lodging it directly in the knot of nerves. "So you're not going to, hm? Too bad. I've got you now, and I can do anything I want to do to you. Anything. Even tie you up and spank you, should I be so inclined."

Kabuto bit back a hiss of pain. The other had remembered his ability, and at this point, the feeling would not come back until the senbon were pulled out. But then he actually listened to what the older man was saying, and he blushed scarlet as he spluttered. "You'd what?"

"Tie you up and spank you. If I wanted to." Genma smirked. "What? You like the idea? Kinky, little slut, aren't you?"

Kabuto spluttered more, still bright red, loosing all of his usual poise at the other man's words. "I..no..what?" He squirmed a bit more, feeling out of his depth. Though, somewhere in the depths of his mind, in the part that no amount of training could erase, the idea... sounded really good. He was still only 19, and a guy, after all.

"Oh. Too bad. I really want to see my handprints all over your ass." The assassin decided to stick with this strategy. Sometimes, distracting the target was best. To distract the target, you could use any means, even your own body. That was Genma's usual one. He _was_ handsome, sexy and extremely skilled, after all.

He squirmed a bit, the part of his mind that liked the idea getting louder. Clinically, he knew that soon hormones would start to eat away at his inhibitions, but his stunned state weakened his resolve little by little. "I...you...really?..." Of course, being Orochimaru's right hand man did nothing for his chances of having a personal life; he'd never had 'relations' with anyone, and especially not his master, despite the rumours. That was a lot of suppressed sexuality to deal with.

Tilting his head, Genma stepped a little closer, then closer still, until he was standing in front of the younger man. He knelt down, a hand trailing up the beautiful boy's inner thigh. "I do..." Leaning in, he brushed his lips against Kabuto's, then pulled away with a nip. "However, if you don't, I'm not going to force you."

Kabuto drew in shaky breaths, his body starting to tremble lightly under his indecision. Unconsciously, he leaned forward a bit as Genma pulled away. His legs shifted, parting a little under Genma's hand. His expression was open, vulnerable and a little lost, completely different than what he usually was like. He stared at Genma's admittedly handsome face, eyes searching the other's expression. His voice was quiet when he spoke. "I...I…I don't know..."

The older man clucked his tongue gently, stroking two fingers down Kabuto's cheek. "You ever been with anyone before, Kabuto-kun?"

Slowly, Kabuto shook his head, still watching the other from behind his glasses. The situation was as far from anything he'd been through as possible, and he just followed Genma's lead, lost otherwise.

"You poor thing..." Genma leaned in, his tongue flicking over Kabuto's lips. "Never had anyone suck your cock, either...?" As the young man shook his head, Genma nibbled at his bottom lip. "Want me to suck your cock, then...? Fuck you...? Until you're so satisfied you can't see straight?"

Kabuto gasped at the other's words, so red his ears turned pink as well, heat radiating from his face. However, his body seemed to agree with Genma's statement; his legs spread further as his cock began to get hard. His hips twitched as well, just a little. Under the senbon specialist's mouth the medic's fell open, a silent, unconscious invitation.

Genma didn't hesitate. He slid his tongue into Kabuto's mouth, tasting him greedily, arms wrapping around his body to pull him closer.

The teen gasped again, this time into the kiss. His arms hung limp, useless even as Kabuto felt the urge to cling to the man kissing him, stealing his first kiss in a way Kabuto never though someone could do. Soon enough, his gasp turned into a soft moan as he felt Genma's tongue plunder his mouth, the man's obvious skill stealing his breath away even as he tried to return the kiss, however sloppily from his end.

Judging it safe, Genma reached up and removed the senbon from Kabuto's shoulders, wanting to feel his response. He threw the needles away, wrapping his arms around the boy again as he plundered his mouth, nibbling and biting occasionally. Damn, but this felt good, his cock was hardening already. But he wouldn't rush. Somewhere inside that silly brain of his, he felt sorry for the kid, so he'd be gentle.

Kabuto barely registered the removal of the senbon, however, once it was possible, his arms wrapped around the other, clinging to the broader frame as he continued to make soft, needy noises into the increasingly passionate kiss.

Groaning, Genma pressed harder, then slowed down a little, letting Kabuto learn the basics of kissing, even as he brought his hands up to play with the zipper of the kid's shirt. "Mmm..." He pulled back, lips swollen, eyes hooded, looking at the gorgeous creature on his lap. "Tell me what you want..."

Somewhere during the kiss, Kabuto had lost his glasses, the absence of the lenses softening his face even more. His hands still clung to the back of Genma's shoulders, gripping the Tokujou's flack vest for support as he panted softly. "I..I don't know...I've never..." He trailed off, unsure of the next step.

The tokujou's mouth latched onto Kabuto's neck, and he sucked and licked at the medic's pulse point. "Mm... I'll take it slow, then..." Genma's voice was a low, arousing purr, and his breath ghosted over the wet, sensitive skin. "I want you to enjoy this." He latched on to that pale column of flesh again, enjoying the sounds Kabuto made. So needy and wanton, it almost drove him insane.

One of his hands left Genma's vest to tangle in the soft hairs at the base of his neck, clutching him close as bolts of pleasure shot through the teen's body. Genma had found the first of Kabuto's hot spots, though Kabuto himself didn't exactly know what it was at this point. And not that he cared, either, as his body arched up against the older man's, a leg wrapping around one of Genma's own.

Settling completely on top of Kabuto, Genma rolled his hips down, creating friction for their groins. It felt truly amazing. He hadn't so much as masturbated in the last two weeks, much less had a decent fuck. This would be wonderful, he thought, as he licked a line up to Kabuto's ear, digging his tongue into the knot of nerves where jaw met ear and throat.

Kabuto never noticed the tree root digging into his side, or the fact that most of his usually white hair was a grey-brown colour from the mud. All he knew was that his felt _good_, better than anything he had done before. His hips pressed back up against Genma's as he writhed under the other man, his breath coming out in moans as his hard member ground up against the other man's hip, the friction from the pressure and his clothing sending him higher and higher. He felt something building low in his belly, and it felt like it would burst in just a little bit.

Genma moved in one fluid motion, bringing Kabuto and himself up on their knees. Sliding his hand down, he slid the zipper of Kabuto's pants down and dug inside, finding the throbbing member. Pressing around the base, he halted the oncoming orgasm a little bit. "Not so fast," he murmured. "I want your cum in my mouth the first time..."

Kabuto keened low in his throat, his cock almost in pain with arousal. "Pleasepleasepleaseplease-" His pleading became a breathless mantra as his voice worked without thought, his cock throbbing hotly in Genma's hands as he tossed his head a little.

It was difficult to stand when his cock was _that_ hard, but somehow, Genma managed. He also managed to support Kabuto over to the tree, helping him lean against it on trembling knees. That done, he slid down the length of the teen's body until he was presented with the quite impressive cock. Genma's tongue snaked out and he tasted the glistening pre-come on the head before enveloping the medic's hot cock completely in his wet, hot, tight mouth.

Kabuto cried out as Genma began to suck, half curling over the man at his feet as he locked his knees to prevent himself from falling over. If both hands hadn't been gripping the bark of the tree so tightly, they would have been on Genma's head, holding him still as Kabuto thrust into that heavenly mouth. As it was, Kabuto's hips bucked into that cavern, Genma's tongue doing wicked, insanely pleasurable things to him. And, giving that Kabuto was already close to the edge, he came only a few moments after it started, spilling years of sexual neglect down Genma's throat in several hot, powerful bursts before his knees gave out, leaving him panting and barely upright against the tree.

Purring, Genma swallowed and licked the shivering medic clean, smiling like the cat who got both the cream and the bird. "Mmm... You taste heavenly," he murmured, voice husky, as he flicked his tongue across the head of Kabuto's cock. The assassin extended his arms towards the younger man, cocking his head. "Come here... I'll get you warmed up for another round... If you want one."

And the medic went, practically falling into the other's arms, face pressing into the other's neck as he shuddered through late aftershocks. His pants had fallen to his ankles, and his bare thighs pressed against Genma's clothed ones, spread wide for balance. "More... I want more... Please..." The words were muffled against Genma's skin as Kabuto clung to the other man, lost to the elder's charms and his own body's wants.

"So you want more?" Hot breath ghosted past Kabuto's ear as warm hands slid down his back to cup his ass, parting the cheeks gently. Genma rubbed his index finger against the tight pucker he found there, nipping at the young medic's ear. "Want me to... fuck you?"

"Haaaaaaaah" Kabuto shuddered at the touch to his opening, and the muscles there fluttered slightly. His fingers clutched desperately at the other's vest as he arched into the other's form.

"Is that a yes?" Genma's finger circled the tight opening gently, probing slightly. "Or a no..." He withdrew one hand, fishing around in his pocket for the tube of lubrication he always kept there in case of emergencies.

"Yessss." The word was a breathless hiss. His body shook with anticipation, the moment of probing making up his mind.

Genma slowly spread lube over three fingers, making sure to have all of them covered amply before sliding his hand back down, one finger sliding inside, slowly, slowly, so as not to hurt the young medic. "Mmm... So tight, Kabuto..." He licked at the young man's jaw, then nipped gently. "You like that, hmm...?"

Kabuto whined, his inner muscles clenching around the probing finger. His body continued to shake, and he panted against the other's neck.

Pressing a soft kiss to Kabuto's cheek, Genma smiled, letting him get used to the unfamiliar feeling before moving his finger. "I want you to tell me whether or not you like something, okay?"

"Okay... It feels good..." Kabuto nuzzled further into Genma's neck, his inner muscles slowly loosening just enough to be snug against the finger as it slowly began to move.

Genma slid the finger deeper, to the second knuckle, before he started to circle it, slowly stretching Kabuto's virgin entrance, preparing him for the next finger. "Mmm... Can't wait to be inside you, Kabuto... You're so tight and warm around my finger... I can't bear to think of how that would feel around my cock..."

Kabuto gave a soft, whining moan as Genma's finger stretched him more. His thighs shook, his muscles feeling like jelly under the onslaught of sensations swamping his body.

Licking a trail up Kabuto's throat, Genma nipped the pale chin gently. "How would you like... having my tongue inside you? Preparing you for my cock...?"

Kabuto's eyes widened a little more as he looked at Genma. After a long moment, in which he remembered what that tongue did to his cock, he slowly, oh-so-slowly, nodded.

"Then I need you to get off of my lap and lay down... Is that okay?" The tokujou looked at the young man, an eyebrow cocked and a wide smirk spread over his lips. He helped Kabuto lay down on the ground, nudging his legs apart, then tilted his head to the side. "Hm. No, I want you on your hands and knees."

He nodded again, swallowing hard as he pushed himself up, knees spread wide for balance, and leaning on his forearms more than his hands. His re-awakened erection dangled down towards the ground, the sight framed by his legs, his usually pale skin flushed a deep red. "Like this?" His voice was barely audible, more air than sound.

"Good, good..." Genma slid his hands over the round, firm globes of the younger man's ass, squeezing gently, then spreading them apart. Leaning in, he breathed against Kabuto's quivering anus. "I can't wait to taste you..."

Kabuto panted, eyes closed as he rested his forehead against his arms, body quivering. His opening fluttered, the puckered muscles clenching and unclenching in anticipation.

And then, he was invaded by something hot and moist. Genma's tongue probed his inside, relaxing the muscles further, darting as far as it would go. He moaned softly, exhaling through his nose, and the air slid along wet skin, cooling, adding a nice contrast to the hot, probing tongue in his ass.

"Aaaaahhh!" His body clenched at the invasion, but not in an unpleasurable way. White hot pleasure burned up his spine, making him moan as that sinful tongue stretched him, feeling like nothing he had ever imagined before.

Smirking slightly around his extended tongue, Genma pressed closer, sliding the muscle in further, trying to gain a little more ground. He searched around for that little knot of nerves, knowing he'd hear it if he hit it.

And he did. Kabuto cried out as Genma hit something inside him that shot pleasure through him like never before, his entire body going weak with it. His upper body gave out, until his chest was on the ground and his head tossed up, his fingers digging trenches into the soft dirt.

Genma probed that spot again, enjoying the reactions he got. When he was certain he couldn't stretch him further - and his tongue was getting tired - he slid the wet muscle out, pulling pack. His hands left that gorgeous little ass, digging into his pocket to find the tube of lube again. Squeezing out a good dose of lube, he spread it over three fingers, sliding all of them inside the younger man at the same time. "Liked that, did you?" He purred, smacking Kabuto's ass lightly.

Kabuto whined at the loss of that wonderful tongue, only to gasp at the burning stretch the three fingers cause inside him. He clenched around the fingers, gasping again at the feeling the action caused, and was about to do it again, only to have his ass smacked, if only lightly. He made a soft noise of surprise even as his cock throbbed hard. "Ah- Yes... I liked that..." The words were panted out as his hips rocked back a little against the fingers.

Genma smirked, slapping his ass again, a little harder this time. "You moan like a whore, Kabuto..." The tokujou leaned closer, hooking and twisting his fingers, finding the prostate again. "I like that."

The medic's only response was another moan, one that came from deep in his chest as the older man hit him again, the sting changing into pleasure. And then the other's fingers moved, and his moan got louder, his passage clenching with the pleasure.

"I'm going to fuck you with my fingers until you scream for my cock, Kabuto..." Genma licked the shell of the younger man's ear, purring into it. "And before you get to have my cock buried inside you, I'm going to teach you how to suck cock... Do you want to know how to suck cock, Kabuto-kun...?"

The teen shuddered, his eyes rolling back underneath their lids as he moaned and panted. "Nnnngh...D'n't...know...Ahhhhh."

Genma grinned wickedly and slid his hand down under Kabuto's body, fingertips ghosting across the teen's heavily engorged member. At the same time, he pulled his fingers out and pushed them in again, hooking them, sliding them inside to the third knuckle. "How's this, hmm...? Like that..?"

His hips moved harder now, rocking back against the fingers in time to Genma's movements, his body shaking as sensation built higher and higher. "Hnnnnnnn... so...good...close...more..." He struggled to form coherent phrases, but could only produce strings of words he hoped the other understood.

Halting his movements, Genma nibbled at Kabuto's earlobe before straightening and smacking the teen's ass lightly. "What was that?"

He whined harshly at the halt in Genma's attentions, but cried out at the smack again. The sting allowed him to finally pull together some of his wits, just enough to talk. "Feels so good. Want more, and so close..."

"Can you define," Genma hooked and twisted his fingers before pressing forward, scissoring slightly, "what more is...?"

"Hnngh!...More of that! Deeper..." He writhed on the ground, face pressed against his bicep.

"Ahaa, I see..." The older man shifted, laying down on the ground, head between Kabuto's legs. At the same time as he pushed his fingers in deeper, he enveloped the engorged cock in his mouth, swallowing him whole.

Kabuto cried out loudly again, voice echoing a little in the trees as his hips rocked forward into Genma's mouth, then back against his fingers. His cock throbbed hard, and he babbled nearly incoherently, though the word 'close' was prominent in there.

Genma relaxed his throat and focused on easing up and adding pressure, simply letting the teen fuck his mouth. He could taste how close Kabuto was, could feel it in the way his body quivered. And when he came, Genma was going to lube up his cock and shove it up that tight, delicious ass.

Kabuto thrust into the other's mouth, fucking himself back against Genma's fingers as he rocked back. Soon enough, a high pitched groan started to build in his chest, and he came hard, spilling down Genma's throat once more as the sound deepened, his passage clenching hard around the tokujou's fingers in orgasm.

Fuck it, Genma thought, he could wait. He needed an orgasm desperately. His pants were too tight, and his clothes felt too warm, and the situation was downright unpleasant! Licking at the cum still trickling from Kabuto's twitching, still-hard cock, Genma pulled back slightly, some of the semen dribbling down his cheek. "Need to come. Dick hurts..."

Kabuto panted, barely nodding before he gathered himself enough to shift his body, shuffling over Genma until his face was even with the other's groin. With shaking hands he undid the older man's pants, moving fabric down and away until he had exposed the other's large, stiff, dripping cock. He stared at it for a moment before cautiously leaning forward and licking at the pre-cum beading at the slit.

"Oh... Just like that, Kabuto... Good boy..." The tokujou moaned, his clean hand sliding into the medic's hair, tangling. "Now take the head in your mouth..."

Kabuto drew in a breath through his nose, the scent of Genma's sex filling his senses before he leaned down and gently wrapped his lips around the engorged head of the older man's cock. Sucking a little, he let his tongue run over the flesh in his mouth, much less skilled than Genma had been, but eager none the less.

"Ahhh... Yess..." Genma groaned, head tipping back. He always had loved virgins, sucking his cock eagerly. "Mmm... So good... Little more tongue.. suck harder..?"

He hummed in assent before increasing the suction of his mouth, tongue moving more firmly, and more quickly, over the head of Genma's erection,

The tokujou's eyes rolled back and he moaned, loudly, hips bucking. "Ohfuck... Nnnghh! Just like that!" His hand fisted in Kabuto's usually white hair, rubbing his scalp gently. It felt so damned good!

Kabuto's eye widened as Genma's hips bucked, driving the man further into his mouth, to the point where he nearly gagged around the other's length. However, after a few harsh pants through his nose, he began to slowly bob with the movements of Genma's hips, sucking as the other's cock pulled out, and rubbing his tongue over the sensitive flesh as it pushed in, a bit like Genma had done to his own cock.

Damn, but the kid was good! Genma gasped, tugging feebly at Kabuto's hair as his balls began to tighten. "Nnn... Close... So fucking close..."

Kabuto had always been one to pick up skills quickly, and he learned even faster if someone had shown him first. Genma had been a good teacher, even if the tokujou hadn't known it. However, the teen wasn't quite as sure about swallowing, so instead he pulled off the other's length, licking the head now like one would a lollipop as his hand took to stroking the rest of it, his pace fast and his grip firm.

Genma gasped, uttering a choked sound, and sprayed cum all over Kabuto's face as he shuddered with the pleasure of his orgasm.

Kabuto pulled back as the hot, white, sticky stuff created a mess on his face, just barely missing his eyes. He sat back, still stroking Genma as his other hand came up to wipe it off his face. He then examined the stuff on his hand before looking shyly up at Genma. Eyes locked with the other man's, he slowly began to clean his hand with his tongue, the taste of the other not too odd.

Moaning at the sight, Genma could feel his cock throbbing with un-slaked lust. "Ride me... Lube me up and ride me, Kabuto..." Genma's voice was a deep and husky purr as he demanded Kabuto to impale himself on his cock.

His body clenched and he moaned at the sound of Genma's voice. Kabuto reached down with the hand that he had been licking, stroking the rest of Genma's cum over the other's still-hard cock, lubing him up. Then, shifting his legs, he straddled the other's hips, swallowing hard as he positioned himself above the other's length. He locked eyes with Genma once more before he started to sit, Genma's cock sliding up between his still-slick cheeks to press against his stretched opening. And slowly, oh-so-slowly, he pushed down, eyes rolling into the back of his head as his passage was stretched. This was nothing like the fingers, and Kabuto felt as if he was going to stretch so much he'd split apart on top of the older man.

Reaching up, Genma quickly took hold of Kabuto's hips, guiding him slowly down onto his cock. "Shh... Relax... If it hurts, just... Ohgod, so fucking _tight_... stop, and I'll... I'll comfort you. Okay?"

Each breath came hard as Kabuto struggled to relax, his inner muscles rippling around the intrusion. His head fell forward as his hands came to rest on Genma's chest for support, fingers digging into the rough fabric of the flack vest. He continued to slowly press down, tears gathering at the edges of his eyes as he was stretched wider and more fully than ever, finally coming to rest with Genma fully inside.

A husky groan rippled from the tokujou's throat as his cock was enveloped fully in tight, delicious heat. "Damn... You feel so good, Kabuto... So hot, so tight.." He slid his hands over the teen's hips, rubbing gently at his spine, then moved one hand to stroke the hard cock.

Kabuto panted and groaned, not feeling up to moving just yet, still getting used to the feeling of being stretched as he was. His hands moved so that he could grip the edges of the arm-holes in Genma's vest enough to tug the older man up a little as he leaned down to kiss him. Kabuto moaned into the kiss as the change in position stretched his passage in a new way, making him feel fuller than he had before.

Genma snaked his tongue into the medic's mouth, leading him into a lusty dance of passion as he lightly thrust his hips, stroking Kabuto's throbbing cock at the same time. He rocked lightly, a motion he knew would help the teen's muscles relax.

Slowly, the tension bled out of Kabuto, the kiss, the rocking, and the hand on his cock all helping immensely. He then began to move as well, rising up a bit before letting himself fall back down, little noises of pleasure dropping from his lips as he did so.

The movement. Oh, god, the movement! Genma loved the way Kabuto's ass felt around his dick, how good it felt being inside him. "Fuck, so good!" He groaned, nails digging into that gorgeous ass, helping the teen rise and slam down faster, harder, as Genma dug his heels into the ground and thrust his hips up, pushing his cock deeper, angling to hit the prostate.

And hit it he did. Kabuto's voice cracked on his howl, the feeling of Genma's cock pressing into his prostate feeling even more intense than Genma's fingers had been. He began to move even faster with Genma's guidance, rising until he almost pulled completely off the other, before slamming back down, body spasming each time as Genma continued to peg that spot deep inside him.

"Mmmhhh! Gods, Kabuto!" Genma's fingers would leave bruises at Kabuto's hips. "Yesss! Harder! Ride me harder!"

Animalistic noises of pleasure continued to fall from Kabuto's lips as he answered Genma's demands. His hips slammed down against Genma's, sure to leave bruises on both men. His body began to tense again, this time for what was sure to be the most intense orgasm yet.

"Oh god," Genma gasped, feeling his balls tighten. "Oh god... Fuck, I'm going to..." He moaned, biting his lip, holding back. He wouldn't come before Kabuto did, he would come exactly _when_ Kabuto did, and he'd enjoy spilling his seed deep inside the teen's former virgin entrance.

The thought of Genma holding back for him did Kabuto in. He screamed, though his voice gave out right away, as he came. His entire body convulsed harder than ever, and though he didn't spill much of his seed, the feeling of the orgasm was a hundred times more intense than either of his previous ones. In fact, the feeling was so powerful, Kabuto's world went from the white of bliss, to grey around the edges, to black as he passed out, mind overloaded with sensation.

Genma came the instant Kabuto tensed up and clenched around him, and he cried in unison with the teen. He'd only had a second to gather himself when he had to duck out of the way to avoid getting hit by Kabuto's head as he fell forward. So he raised his arm, catching the younger man's shoulders and gathering him up into his arms. "Heh," he murmured, hoarsely, "suppose I fucked your brains out."

Held close in Genma's arms, Kabuto remained out for a little while longer, his breathing returning to normal before he began to stir. He nuzzled against Genma's neck sleepily, a slight shift of his hips reminding them both that Genma was still sheathed inside Kabuto's passage, though Kabuto barely registered it.

Genma grunted as his over-sensitised cock was stroked, biting his lip. "Mmhh... You alright..?"

He nodded slowly against Genma's neck, eyes still closed as his arms moved to bracket Genma's upper body, since he couldn't embrace him fully.

He couldn't believe it. Genma couldn't believe it - he'd been sent out to capture Kabuto, to interrogate him, kill him if he had to, but no... They'd ended up fucking, Genma had taken the teen's virginity... And now they were cuddling. And he enjoyed it.

Kabuto was still too out of it to even think of anything like that. Instead, all he knew was that he was comfortable, even if his back was a little chilly. He drifted in and out of a light doze, face still pressed against Genma's neck as he relaxed.

Smiling softly, Genma wrapped his arms tighter around the boy. He'd just stay like that for a little while longer. "Getting cold?"

Kabuto came awake just enough to nod, humming a soft assent before drifting off again.

At the affirmation, Genma dug around for his pack, finding his bedroll. He rolled it out, spreading the blanket over the both of them. Yeah, he'd stay like that for a little while longer, sleep, maybe fuck Kabuto again, and then he could go home.


End file.
